Bugs Bunny vs Deadpool
Bugs Bunny vs Deadpool is a what if? fight. Description Which funny, fourth wall breaker will have the last laugh. Beginning Wiz: Fourth wall breaking is one of the most common uses of comedy in fiction. Boomstick: Bugs Bunny, Warner Brother's mascot. Wiz: And Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Bugs Bunny Wiz: Bugs Bunny is the comedic bunny and mascot of Warner Bros. Boomstick: He's met frigging Micheal Jordan! Now that's hardcore! Too bad the movie they were in was awful. Wiz: His main way of attacking, is, well, outsmarting his opponent. With his Toon Force, he can summon tricks out of thin air like dynamite, mallets, guns, cannons, etc. Boomstick: He can fly with his ears for an unlimited amount of time, though he's wide open. Wiz: He also has two types of swords: The Singing Sword sings and can break armor, and then there's his Carrot Lightsaber, which acts similar to the Lightsabers from Star Wars. Boomstick: I wonder why Disney hasn't sued him for copyright infringement yet. Wiz: His Super Carrots give him the powers of Superman, like super strength, super speed, Laser eyes, Freeze Breath, etc. Boomstick: Acme Speed Vitamins give him an insane dose of speed, and his Magnet can disarm weapons and manipulate the environment. Wiz: And with the Hyde Formula, he can become a giant, Hulk like monster. But then there's his most powerful ability: Fourth Wall Breaking, which is so strong to the point where he can become the animator, giving him complete control over his verse. Boomstick: Bugs Bunny cut off Florida with nothing but a saw, managed to dig his way to the moon and survived a moon level explosion. Wiz: However, he's not much of a fighter, and can be beaten by stronger reality warpers. Bugs: I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque! Deadpool Wiz: Deadpool is the comedic Merc with a Mouth of Marvel lore. Boomstick: He's also a ripoff of Deathstroke! Wiz: Basically. Anyway, Deadpool's main way of attacking is with his twin katanas, like every ninja-assassin in fiction. Boomstick: He also has another type of sword called the Carbonadium Sword, which can destroy Adamantium, which is how he killed Wolverine. Cheater! Wiz: He has carries twin pistols that are just pistols. Boomstick: He also carries a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle. He's not very special, is he? Wiz: He also has Pineapple Bombs, which are really just grenades Wiz: Deadpool's most famous power is his Healing Factor, which is the reason he is even alive in the first place. It's a powerful healing factor, able to regenerate hits from the Hulk and Wolverine. Boomstick: He also has a teleportation belt that lets his teleport up to three times, on the third time it breaks. Wiz: However, Deadpool's most powerful weapon is his cartoon logic Magic Satchel, which can summon literally any weapon Deadpool wants. Yes, he actually has this. Boomstick: Deadpool is fast enough to take down a group of ninjas, survive being turned into paste by the Hulk, and even non-canonically killed the Marvel universe. Key word "Non-Canon". Wiz: However, Deadpool's a complete moron and acts extremely childlish. Deadpool: Oh come on! You're gonna leave me here with less-angry Rosie O'Donnell? Fight Deadpool walks up to Bugs and points his guns at him. Bugs: What's up, doc? Deadpool: Prepare to die, suckah! Fight Deadpool fires his guns at Bugs, who pulls out his Lightsaber and blocks the bullets, knocking them away. Bugs Bunny swings the sword at Deadpool, who teleports out of the way. Deadpool: Holy shit he's got a Lightsaber! I want one! Deadpool pulls a random Lightsaber from his Magic Satchel and the two fourth wall breakers begin to duel. Bugs Bunny disarms Deadpool, and slashes his chest multiple times, but Deadpool regenerates with ease and chuckles. Deadpool: Nice try Mickey Mouse, but it'll take more than that to hurt me! Deadpool throws a grenade at Bugs, launching the bunny backwards. Bugs Bunny pulls a trampoline out of nowhere, bouncing him back towards Deadpool, kicking the merc in the face. Deadpool's head spins around in circles as Bugs stares confusingly. Bugs: Uh doc, you might wanna fix your head. Deadpool: No problemo! Deadpool screws his head back on and punches Bugs in the face, knocking the rabbit backwards. Bugs pulls out a cannon out of nowhere and fires cannonballs at Deadpool, who jumps on top of them Super Mario style and tosses a grenade near Bugs. Bugs: Oh shucks! Bugs Bunny digs a hole into the ground, escaping the explosion. However, it looked like he was destroyed. Deadpool: Haha! I wonder why that Elmer Fudd guy couldn't ever kill hi... Suddenly, a pencil appears on the screen, and taps Deadpool on the back. Deadpool: What do you want, Mr. Pencil? Suddenly, Deadpool sees the pencil point its eraser and begin to erase Deadpool's lower body, removing Deadpool's legs and hip. Deadpool: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deadpool's upper body gets erased next, completely removing him from existence. KO Bugs: Ain't I a stinkah? Post Fight Boomstick: While Deadpool is a surprisingly clever opponent, Bugs Bunny had him on the ropes the entire match. Bugs Bunny could easily end the match by becoming the animator and erasing Deadpool from existence, or could just BFR him with an environmental disaster. Even with Deadpool's fourth wall sense, he still wouldn't be strong enough to stop Bugs. Wiz: And while Deadpool is a better fighter, Bugs Bunny was MUCH faster, being faster than the MFTL Road Runner, stronger, being able to cut off an entire state with nothing but a saw, and much more durable, surviving hits from the animators, which are better feats than basically anything Deadpool's ever done. Boomstick: Looks like Deadpool was Fourth Wall Broken. Wiz: The winner is Bugs Bunny. Next time on Death Battle ???: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ???: Kneel before your god, Kratos! GOKU VS ZEUS Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016